A Day At The Store
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: All that Orroro wanted was a day to herself. Just something simple, like not having a whole blown through her bedroom wall while she was trying to sleep. That, however, isn't going to happen any time soon.


A/N: This is my very sad attempt at humor. I decided that all my work is too serious and depressing and I needed to do something light hearted. But not fluffy, because I'm no good at fluff. So I did this. I think that, next time, I'm just going to stick with the fluff. Who agrees?

Also, as a side note, this was written for a challenge for the Writing Junkie Forum. It was given to me by MidnightNimh. Like pretty much every other challenge I've ever actually gotten around to posting for.

Sometimes, Orroro wondered why she took that jobs that she did. Yes, as a teacher at Xavier Institute, she was expected to run errands every once in a while. That was just to be expected. And Orroro didn't mind doing her fair share of the work.

What the weather witch _did_ mind was being told to go out and do all of the grocery shopping for the entire manor on her own. Every week. Without fail.

It wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself as she meandered down one of the aisles, if it was all put on one list and taped up in the kitchen. Like she had repeatedly asked the other inhabitants of the household to do.

But that wasn't how things worked. No, instead she was expected to collect a list from every mutant at the Institute. Then she had to compile them all together, cross out the items that more than one student requested, and figure out what they actually needed.

Bobby's request for 'eight tubs of ice cream; strawberry flavored' was not.

Neither, Orroro decided as she pulled the too-long list from her pocket and scanned it once again, was Kitty's request for three new pairs of shoes. All the same brand and style, just in different colors.

With a sigh, the white haired mutant picked several more items off of the list before sliding it back into her pocket.

The cart was already more than half full. The list was no where near half finished. And if one more person gave her an odd look for picking up seventeen bags of potato chips, completely clearing the shelves of the bar-b-que flavored ones, she was just going to leave the cart where it was, grab the container of tea that she picked up for herself, and just go back home.

Or maybe to the spa across the street. She could certaintly use with a relaxing day all to herself. Nails done, hair done, and then just a few hours to relax with no children screaming or explosions taking down the wall of her bedroom.

That...Actually sounded like an amazing idea.

Pausing in the middle of the aisle, earning a nasty look from a middle-aged man who had been walking beside her, Orroro looked down at the items she had picked up so far.

There was certainly enough in the shopping cart to last them the rest of the week. And all of the important items, like Hank's chips and Jean's Mountain Dew, had already been gotten. There was no reason why she couldn't just purchase what she had grabbed already and get the rest of the list some other time.

Nodding absently to herself, Orroro grabbed a hold of the cart and started to push it up to the line of registers. She unloaded the groceries and gave the lanky looking blonde behind the register an apologetic smile.

And, almost ten minutes later, she pulled out the stunning gold card that she had been given almost a year ago when Shopping Duty had been passed from Logan unto her.

The transaction was almost completed when her phone went off, filling the store with the soothing sound of birds chirping and wings flapping. It took a moment for Orroro to fish it out of her light blue purse.

"Yes?" Orroro asked into the phone, once more giving the women behind the counter an apologetic smile.

_"Like, Storm? It's me. Kitty."_

Pursing her lips together, the weather witch forced herself not to sigh. "Yes child? What can I do for you?"

_"Uh, we've got, like, a huge problem over here! Someone, like, used the last of the coffee! And Evan just told us that he used the last of the milk this morning! You're still at the store right? Because we are so going to need those today!"_

A pause as Orroro closed her eyes, reaching one hand out to hit the cancel button on the machine. "No, Katherine, I have not left yet. I will make sure I get those before I leave."

Yes, she thought to herself wryly, having a day to herself would be nice. But ti really wasn't very likely.


End file.
